


Keep You Safe Tonight.

by bumblebeehs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Apocalypse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!George, Porn With Plot, Smut, they're just staying warm in the cold folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeehs/pseuds/bumblebeehs
Summary: With a rough hand, he grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it back, a sweet vanilla scent hitting him harder than he would’ve thought it would in the moment.When he took a moment to look at what was in front of him, what he was pointing a gun at, he found no thrashing infected creature with red eyes. Nothing scary.The barrel of his gun was pointed at the most breathtaking omega, most breathtaking human, he had ever seen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 15
Kudos: 914





	Keep You Safe Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> herroooo!
> 
> it's 2am and i'm writing this uwu. no words! i hope everyone has had an amazing day!
> 
> feel free to leave criticism or feedback, as always! :)

Snowy gusts of wind filled the tundra, a daunting icy feel filling every corner and every crevice. It was debatable as to if this was the weather, or perhaps the solemn atmosphere. Nothing had been the same since the virus hit, causing a global outrage and an apocalypse that could last beyond lifetimes. Families had been split, children had been separated from their crying parents. People died. Oh, lots of people died. It wasn’t like what most had seen or expected from movies. If the virus didn’t take you, most people were ready to take themselves.

However, the virus was a weird one to endure. Most scientists had almost lost their own minds to insanity while trying to crack the cure. But none of that mattered now, there wasn’t even a scientist in Dream’s assemblage. Even if there was, he wouldn’t know. Everybody was too wary to talk or communicate with each other.

A simple bite, or the slightest exposure to the virus caused you to lose your mind, giving you an unbearable lust for blood and ignore any essential needs. A lust that would only spread the virus more. But the virus spread slowly, like a torture. For some it would take weeks to show, for others only days. Two years on and nobody even knew much about the virus. Dream couldn’t recite symptoms or causes to save his own life.

Quite literally.

Considering he had seen it happen to others, one time his friend, too many times to count he still found himself at the starting line. Just a soldier helping to keep a group of feeble humans alive.

Dream knew he would survive this long. He didn’t only consider himself an alpha, even if that was the highest stature in the community. Dream was more. He never found himself lusting for the things normal humans did. He didn’t care for feelings, for materialized property. He cared about himself more than anything and that is the only reason he lived.

He was a God amongst men.

He lived it simply, staying sane on the simple rush of being a soldier that gets to kill as many infected as he can see. His only companion was a small cat named Patches. He had found it with his old friend, Sapnap. But the less he thought about that, the better. Although he knew it was safer for the cat to stay at the compound.

Being on the scout team wasn’t something he wanted. When he had originally found the group of survivors, they needed him. They needed someone who could hunt and scout with them. As far as he could tell, there was only twenty marines and one captain with the group. But they treated him like one of their own, and sometimes the title of ‘soldier’ gave him a sense of pride he never knew he needed.

But today was different. He had been told the mission was in a cold place, but he hadn’t been expecting it to be so miserable, so cold. The captain had asked them to check out a supermarket. Not only does it apparently have some food still in the aisles, but some suspicious movement had been spotted there.

Dream didn’t find this any different. The colony moved often, he was used to looting new places, often with disappointing results.

But never in artic-like weather.

Few soldiers paced, stretching and walking. Doing anything to conserve their own heat. If they were omegas, perhaps Dream would’ve told them to go back or tried to help. But their alpha pheromones only pursued to annoy him.

It was truly miserable here. Abandoned wooden cabins surrounding the market, seemingly lifeless. Even the shop itself looked off. Covered in snow and emitting nothing but a dark aura made Dream almost want to turn around. But he was the only useful one here. Using the binoculars, he could only just see into the supermarket. The shelves weren’t packed, but they were as full as you could expect in this economy. He could already see enough canned food to feed… at least half of the camp. And that made it worth it.

It felt like hours had passed. Realistically, that wasn’t the case. They had entered the supermarket and split into several teams, Dream being paired up with some pathetic softie . But a survivor that he could respect, nonetheless. Apparently his name was… Bad… or something. Not very fitting. 

They were strolling through the aisles, gathering any foods they could find. Canned food, powdered drinks that were long out of date. No fresh foods. Something Dream missed the most from before.

A loud crashing noise on the floor and a yelp from Bad caused him to turn around, pulling him out of whatever robotic daze he was in.

“What happened?” Dream asked, looking around with a spare hand on his gun just to be safe. 

“I saw something… someone! It was fast and… scary.”

Dream looked around in disbelief, quirking a brow.

“Bad, I think you’re imagining things… it might just be the col-“

The tall blonde man cut himself off from saying any more as he saw someone run past, causing him to take a step back and cover Bad’s mouth.

“It’s probably an infected…” he whispered, “be quiet and stay still.”

Dream pulled his hand pistol out, creeping down the dark aisle which was consumed by shadows.

He heard footsteps, small ones, and immediately turned. He expected bloodthirsty shrieks of bloodlust to fill his ears, but instead he heard a quiet yelp of a boy. As more alpha pheromones filled his nostrils, he kept his gun raised out of instinct…

… until he realized that the yelp belonged to a child. Or what seemed to be a child. No older than the age of sixteen, with a yellowy-blonde hair. It almost matched his own, but the teen’s was more yellow than blonde. 

“Are you infected…?” Dream asked, lowering the gun. 

He had a hard time with emotions, but he wasn’t sure if he could straight up murder a child. 

The young thing shook it’s head, blue eyes flooding with relief when Dream lowered the gun. He seemed more startled when Dream moved towards him and kneeled down, until Dream raised a hand to show he was no threat.

Dream fumbled with his green coat and then looked through the supplies the boy was carrying. No food… just supplies. Medical supplies. Bandages… flu medicine. A temperature stick, whatever they were called. 

Dream had one conclusion. 

The boy knew someone who had been infected. Possibly a family member. Perhaps a brother or a parent. Would it be right of Dream to let him go? Not only was this child looking after someone ill, but he may be left alone or worse soon. He knew what to do, almost immediately.

“So… You need any help, child?”

The snicker and the response was almost instant, catching Dream off guard. 

“I’m not a child!”

Dream smirked, rolling his eyes. He heard Bad approach behind him and give a small ‘aww’ at the child. 

“Okay, not a child. You could come back to our colony with us. We have everything you need there.”

The child shook his head defensively.

“No, just leave me alone!”

He heard Bad attempt to step in but stopped him, watching curiously as the child made a run for it. Dream let him, briefly ignoring Bad’s condescending and confused glare. 

“The kid has to go home eventually. We’ll follow him. Bingo.”

Too long had passed before the child had started making it’s move. Bad and Dream waited on the rooftop. They had accumulated a plan with the others to follow him home and evacuate any kids there, taking them back to safety. 

Yet Dream couldn’t help but dread what came next.

“He’s leaving,” Dream spoke quietly over the radio. “Remember the plan.”

Snowflakes fell to the floor as Dream shook his snow-covered hair, standing up. He had hoped the child lived close, he was in no mood to take another hour long stroll in the snow. But once again, he was unlucky. The child waddled out of the street. 

All they had to do was follow him without being seen.

It was strange to think about how this may have been considered a crime before the apocalypse. But everything was different now, right? You could practically get away with murder. Maybe these thoughts were just those of an insane man, Dream couldn’t tell. 

He decided to keep his head on the task. 

Wood? The cabin the boy had walked into was made from wood. A dark wood, to be specific. But Dream’s mind had never been made for knowing different kinds of wood.

Gripping his gun tightly, he quickly invaded the home’s space. He knew he could’ve been less disruptive, but not a fiber in his body could stop him from kicking the door down.

Armed soldiers flooded inside behind him, the door falling from it’s hinges being the only other sound to drown out the child’s shriek. There seemed to be another boy with him, slightly older but seemingly still young and less built.

“Tommy…?” The older one asked, causing ‘Tommy’ to reassure him as the soldiers roamed through the small wooden house, clearing only the kitchen and the living room

“It’s okay, Tubbo.”

So. Tubbo and Tommy. At least he knew the names now. Perhaps this is who Tommy was trying to protect.

Several rough voices shouted “clear” to each other as the bottom half of the house was secured. Another yelp from Tommy, and unfamiliar seemingly scared noise from ‘Tubbo’ as the soldiers attempted to grab them.

Dream gave them a serious glare, feeling an unusual protectiveness towards the young ones. As the soldiers loosened their grip, pulling them gently away he felt more at ease.

He could barely make out what they were saying, but he certainly heard a name.

“George! Help us, please wake up!”

Who was George?

He didn’t know, but for some reason the name simply felt so right whilst bouncing around in his mind.

George must be the sick one…

Dream’s stern expression only turned sterner as he crouched down to see the basket of items Tommy had brought home. He felt Bad approach beside him and pursed his lips.

“They’re secure in the van… Won’t stop talking about George though.” Bad informed him.

Dream looked to the stairs.

“You should take them and leave.” He croaked, standing up and cocking his gun. “My bet is that George is up there… and I wouldn’t like any child to see what comes next.”

Bad started to shake, but nodded in understanding.

“You?”

“I’ll catch up.”

Dream took a few minutes to compose himself. Breathe in, breathe out. He could call himself cold, or heartless but that was simply untrue. He still felt everything. And taking an innocent life, regardless of their state, was never easy.

The trucks had left, leaving a small motorcycle for Dream to use when he was done.

When he was done.

Unyielding, Dream had picked up his loaded and cocked gun and headed inside, walking up the stairs and taking his time. Every floorboard creaked beneath him, as if punishing him for what he was about to do. Every creak an eternal mockery of what humanity he had left.

Approaching a closed door, he heard the soft whimpers of a male. They were in pain. Knowing he was putting them out of it made this more morally correct, but never more easy.

Black, disheveled hair poked out from a small blanket. Dream would’ve found the sight slightly adorable, if he wasn’t in the position of murdering somebody.

With a rough hand, he grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it back, a sweet vanilla scent hitting him harder than he would’ve thought it would in the moment.

When he took a moment to look at what was in front of him, what he was pointing a gun at, he found no thrashing infected creature with red eyes. Nothing scary.

The barrel of his gun was pointed at the most breathtaking omega, most breathtaking human, he had ever seen.

Green eyes looked up at him. They looked scared, frightened, but also tired and weary.

George was only wearing a small tshirt under the blanket. It took a while for Dream to notice the excessive sweat on the poor little thing, and the generous sweet liquid that was leaking from his body. A sign of omega heat.

This boy wasn’t infected, he was in heat.

“A-alpha… “

Dream kicked himself for holding the gun towards the omega. He quickly put it back into the holster and discarded it amongst the floor with little care, his entire focus on the beauty in front of him.

He kneeled down to the other, stroking their hair with as much care possible.

“Shhh, you’re okay now George. My name is Dream, I’m going to take care of you, alright?”

George eagerly leaned into the strokes, clearly unable to talk. How long had this small boy been in heat that he was desperate for simple touches? Was he that depraved?

George was so good looking, and omegas were very rare since the collapse. Most weren’t made for such conditions. But George had made it this far. If Dream had been with him, he never would’ve let the omega suffer for one day.

If he took him back to the compound, the other alphas would definitely fight him for a piece of George. And he was not going to let that happen. He wanted to protect George, to own him almost instantly.

Dream shushed him and kneeled close to him, running a hand along his collarbone as he surveyed the omega’s hot skin, tinged pink from embarrassment and heat.

George whimpered more and stirred, catching Dream’s attention. “H-hurts… so badly. “

“Shhh… stay calm, it’s okay. Alpha has you.” Dream lifted a brow and pulled the thin shirt up, giving him a pretty view of George’s chest and his obviously throbbing member. “Aww… You’ve been like this for quite a while, haven’t you?” He said in a mocking tone.

The black haired boy covered his face and curled up, whining and blushing hard.

Dream’s instincts kicked in as he stroked George’s cheek. “Sorry, my little one, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll make it up to you, yeah?” He responded ever so softly as he let his knuckles graze George’s leaking tip.

“W-wait!” George managed to hardly even whimper the pathetic words through his moans. “I haven’t d-done this before…!”

Dream pulled back, confused.

So, his omega had never been claimed before. Why was George seeing this as a problem? Dream had experience. He had been with plenty omegas before. Before today, he could remember every detail of his other hookups. Remember the way things had been, how good they smelled.

But now all he could see was the omega in front of him. The only smell he could think of. And he was happy with that.

He saw George starting to panic and snapped out of his thoughts, listening to whatever complaints the other had.

“-I’m so sorry, Dream, Alpha! P-please don’t leave me now…”

Dream pushed a finger against George’s lips, halting his unnecessary panic. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Just focus on what I’m about to give you, okay?”

George nodded, looking slightly anticipant of what was happening. If he even knew. He was so far into his heat it was possible he didn’t. But he remembered Dream’s name. How sweet.

Usually Dream was one for kinky sex, making it spicy. But there would be plenty of time for that in the future. All he wanted was to make this omega his, and to give his omega a good first time.

He slowly stroked George’s length again as he debated how to do this. Should he make it slow? Teach George? Or just plunge him in at the deep end.

Hearing the omega’s sweet noises of pleasure, and sniffing the sweet honeycomb scent of the omega made him needy too.

His brain urged him to choose the latter and he quickly thrusted two fingers into George’s very hot heat, the body’s lubricant helping the process and causing his fingers to make filthy noises. But it felt so good.

George was squirming, looking like he was slightly uncomfortable.

Blonde hair tickled against George’s chin as Dream leaned down, kissing his collarbone and whispering sweet words into his ear.

“Relax,” The alpha tone immediately helped George as he went slightly limp, pushing his hips up into Dream’s hand. Well, at least he was enjoying himself now. “I know it feels bad at first, but I’m going to make you feel so good like you deserve.”

“Ah-! Alpha~ Please!”

He realized George had a British accent, just adding to his admiration. Cute. He was giving in to that cute little accent now, but another time he swears he’s going to make that accent strained as it begs for more.

Dream added a third finger and bit down on George’s neck at the same time, hopefully not enough to overstimulate the omega. He was already a big enough mess underneath him. Squirming, begging pointlessly and letting out wanton noises that Dream was blessed to hear.

He felt George’s small hole stretch and pulse around his fingers. Yeah, he was definitely stretched enough. Or maybe the blonde was just eager to get inside and indulge in the alluring heat, taste the sweet nectar that was George.

He pulled his fingers away and shushed George again as he gave a sign of protest. Also cute.

He flipped George over gently, caressing his body gently as he helped him move into position. He pushed George onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air but keeping his head pressed into the soft blankets.

Dream leaned down again, murmuring against the soft skin of George’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you now George, okay? You’re going to love it, I promise.” He said softly, sealing his words with a kiss. A noise of George’s hand clamping against his own mouth caught Dream’s attention. Was it something he said?

“You like that, sweetheart? You like it when daddy tells you what he’s going to do to you?”

“I’m at least three years older than you, shut up and get on with it.”

Dream couldn’t stifle his laughter, nodding as he lined his own knot up with George’s pink little hole and slowly thrusted inside. He let his hand fumble with George’s lips, his mouth being open due to the moans and allowing him to do that.

It wasn’t until he felt George starting to suck on his fingers to distract himself that he realized. It was sweet that George was giving him that attention, but George wasn’t trying to have a good time himself. And if he was, he wasn’t showing it.

With a huff, Dream pulled out for a moment. Of course, this caused George to turn slightly, passing a glance back at Dream with red cheeks.

“W-why did you stop…?”

“Oh, so you do like it?”

George’s face turned to one of a slight sadness, guilt panging in Dream’s chest like a bell in an empty choir hall. 

“I’m sorry, little one, your Alpha’s kind of an ass sometimes.” He spoke softly, grabbing George’s hips with both hands and turning him back around so he was lying on his back.

George held out a hand, making grabby motions with it as he sulked. Dream obliged, holding the smaller boy’s hand gently and giving him the smallest squeeze he possibly could.

“C-can you… please, Dream, I’m so close…”

Dream nodded, resting his and George’s hand on his chest as he slowly slid back inside. A large lump appeared under the pale skin where Dream was thrusting inside, and he moved George’s hand on top of it.

“Can you feel that, baby? That’s me inside of you. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. I’m so close too,” he said, following up every part of his sentence with another thrust. His pace was becoming… less of a pace. More of a needy, clumsy mess. “Fuck, George. You gonna let me mate you? Gonna let me release everything inside of you, hmm?”

“D-dream-!” That sentence seemed to do it for George as white, milky liquid spilled over his stomach and Dream’s hand.

Dream didn’t take long to follow either, releasing his own seed deep inside George and pulling out with a slightly wet pop.

He watched as the omega tried to stand up and shook his head, lying on the blankets and pulling the omega next to him. “No no, sweetie, none of that. You’re in no fit state to do anything for yourself.” He said overly softly, drawing a groan from George.

Strong arms wrapped around pale skin. “It’s okay, George. Let your alpha take it from here.”

It took no time at all for George to pass out, collapsing against Dream’s muscular chest and clinging to him. Cute, even in his sleep. Their hands were connected once again and Dream gently caressed the small palm with his thumb.

“Sleep well, little Georgie. Alpha will keep you safe tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 take care and i'll catch all of you in the next story!


End file.
